Some example embodiments of inventive concepts include a semiconductor package and/or a method of fabricating the same.
High performance, high speed and small sized electronic systems are in greater demand as the electronic industry continues to develop. In response to this demand, various semiconductor package techniques have been proposed. For example, a flip-chip bonding technique has been proposed capable of reducing a routing length between pads and consequently having an improved signal transmission speed, compared with that of a wire-bonding technique. Further, the use of the flip-chip bonding technique can reduce the risk of electrical shorts between wires. However, a void may be formed between bumps when a semiconductor package is fabricated using the flip-chip bonding technique. To overcome this problem, an under-fill resin layer may be provided to fill a gap between the bumps. However, if the under-fill resin layer is used, a dam is needed to prevent an unintentional flow of the under-fill resin solution, and thus, it is hard to reduce horizontal and vertical sizes of the semiconductor package.